Some things are meant to be
by XenomorphSpecialist
Summary: A man and his dog will have a sudden change to there everyday routine, finding the love of his life and having a journey that he won't forget Don't want to spoil too much! XD also I will always take ideas on the story as well so pm on that.
1. Chapter 1

**The start of something**

 **Ch1**

The Commonwealth, what's to say about it, well apart from sickening amounts of radiation in most places, near enough every normal animal and insect before the bombs fell have now mutated into something that vaguely represents what they used to be. And the landscape being totally and utterly destroyed. Apart from that, Living in the commonwealth wasn't such a bad move.

The world was now forever stuck in time, well as people saw it, but people still kept going even though the world had changed for the worse, gangs were formed and groups of people, were fighting over what was left and groups such as the Brotherhood of Steel and the Enclave were forever at a battle for technology even though there was no one left to discover new technology or to produce it. The buildings had fallen and so had many of the great structures of Boston and the rest of America, Heck the world was trashed but through mud and blood there was people; some mutated and some losing or lost their minds, but in the greatest scheme of things It seems that no matter how hard you hit people; people never change.

Somewhere in Boston lived a man, a man who had been through hell, but through sheer determination he still kept happy and lived his life as he would. Scavenging, improving his home base, and last but not least looking after his German shepherd 'Ted'. It was a simple life, when he wasn't killing raiders or the other scum of the wastes. he searched buildings to which he found useful items such as food or ammunition, also other useful items such as wounderglue or even the odd aluminium can.

Yep life was simple to an extent, but he was happy and that was all that mattered anymore. Because In the commonwealth happiness was a rare commodity and no one really had it.

"Yo Ted hurry up man! You have been having a piss for like 5 years, come on!" Vince frustratedly said fiddling with his hunting rifle. "if we're not careful we going to alert some raiders again and I am not in the mood for that" he said tiredly. Vince had been on his feet all day, due to the fact that he was doing some repairs to one of his auto turrets and is was a bastard to get working again. He had been out with Ted for the rest of the day looking through some old buildings the norm as he called it, and these buildings had long passed there expiry date. Having to kill a few raiders on the way it always fascinated him how bloody stupid they really were, using no tactic whatsoever. But I guess that made it all the more easy for Vince.

So with a worn rucksack on his back he collected what he thought would be useful and worth while.

Vincent lived in an abandoned red rocket gas station, not that far off the Fens. The gas station had been modified over the years by Vincent such as building auto turrets around the station; he had four in total but it took him ages to save up the scrap in order to build the bloody machines, so much circuitry and wires took him forever, the pain was getting a hold of the the targeting cards and the circuit boards. He had built and acquired a fair few other items as well such as solar powered lighting and electric and actual running water! that was only because he had got hold of an old flood pump and modified it to make it have a bearable water pressure. But Vince had a good setup and over the years he had become proud of what he had built as well as achieved and this old pre war service station was what kept him most of the time occupied and most of all happy.

But there was something about Vincent that he never told anybody, or showed anybody and that was himself, Vince always wore a synth helmet to cover up a mistake from the past, something he would have to live with for the rest of his life; and that is Vincent is what the commonwealth people described as a Goul. Because people treated gouls

"Finally" Vince chuckled, he holstered his hunting rifle on his back. 'bark' 'bark' Ted yelped "yeah yeah I Know, let me guess food?" 'Ruff' Ted commented once more and wagged his tail "thought so" Vince chuckled lightly. As Vince and his best buddy Ted walked back to his pre war fortress, he thought about how much hadn't changed in all these years he still did the same thing every day. I mean fair enough he had his base to attend to but that wasn't as often as it used to be, due down to the fact that he had built everything he had to a good quality now. So it never really broke unless something purposely attacked it, Scavenge, forage, Kill that was all that Vincent did any more and it was starting to wear thin, but he couldn't complain that much, as so many other people had it worse than he did.

As he looked at his home from a distance he realised that something's weren't all that bad. He had just become complacent, 'Vince chuckled at his own thought' but as he looked at it and saw the solar panels on the roof and he heard the light hum of the four turrets in the distance; he knew why he was happy he had a warm feeling in his chest, it was his home after all.

As Vincent walked toward his home he would feel great to just sit down and think about things. That's what he needed; a good long think Vince enjoyed doing this, ideally not as often as he would like but when he did, it was very enjoyable just to sit down look over the Fens and the spires of diamond city and just think about possibilities of his life and the world that could of happened and what is now the reality.

Vincent strolled up to the front of the gas station, walking through the door he grabbed his hunting rifle of his back and placed it next to his other weapons he had acquired over the years, he glanced at another shelf he had in which he stored his preserved food and picked up a can of dog food. "Ah perfect, glad I picked this stuff up; bloody dog eats more then myself" Vince laughed at his comment, Ted launched himself at his owner when he saw him holding a tin of his food. "Alright alright, il open it, just give me a minute and I will," Vince grabbed a can opener he left on the shelf, proceeding to open the can for his lovable but pain in the ass dog.

He picked up the plastic dog bowl, which he in fact found in the gas station when he decided to make a base of operation if you will. Vince placed the contents of the can into the bowl with a nice 'plop' sound, once he placed the bowl down Ted then went to scoff down his meal like he hadn't had one in hundreds of years.

Vince just smiled as he looked down at his best friend, Dog or not Ted was the greatest thing he had and was the real reason why he hadn't gone and lost his marbles yet.

He then tilted his head back up to look out of the window of his home and saw that night had slowly crept up on the two. Vince then took of his rucksack from his back and started to take out the items he had found that day. "Right some wounderglue, not to shabby some copper wires, dandy boy apples, and 10 308. Rounds of ammunition Nice!"

Being fairly pleased with his findings he placed them all in There corresponding places, Vince had noticed that that items were becoming less and less just from either himself scavenging as well as the bloody raiders. But it still wasn't that bad and if he needed food and was running out he would go hunting, for radstags or molerats, being not that keen on the last option. But that was a worst comes to worst situation which he wasn't in, so that was fine for now.

Vincent looked out his window one more time before eating something himself and calling it a night, he cooked up some cram with some water as refreshment. Luckily he had got a hot plate to work so he could now eat his food hot instead of being stone dead cold, which was a nice change of pace 'he laughed lightly'.

He threw away the can and glanced over at Ted who had now fallen asleep on his cot laying on his back with his mouth open, Making some form of snoring sound, great he would now do the same 'great minds think a like' he grinned at himself and proceeded to make his way to the bathroom to do his routine before he settled down.

He went into his bathroom and hung his weapon holster on the back of the door, after he had done that he spun around and stared at the mirror that was directly above the sink, Vincent looked in the mirror, placing both hands on the side of his helmet he lifted it straight off his head and placed the synth helmet down on the sinks sideboard.

Vince now looked into the mirror at what he was, the colourful blue eyes he used to once have were now inky black, his nose was no longer there, just an outline of the skull, slightly gaunt face and worst of all wrinkly hard skin which was known on all ghouls. He actually didn't look that bad compared to most ghouls but far from looking human mind you. Vincent hated the way he looked hence why he wore the helmet out in public, turning the tap on some mucky water come out at first and then semi clean water after due to build up in the pipes, he cupped his hands and splashed his face with some cold water. To freshen himself up before he went to bed.

He turned the light of to his bathroom and strolled into his makeshift bedroom, he had a nice sized double bed with a clean mattress, which took a long time to clean, he used chemicals and washing powder to get all the stains out. Vince thought as he was staying here for along time he would make the effort of cleaning at least. He had made two bedside cabinets out of old tool boxes, and in one of the Corners of the room he owned a spinning magazine rack with some magazines Vince has collected throughout the years.

Gronak the barbarian, the unstoppables, and one of his personal favourites the wasteland survival guides, in which he actually used some of the tips in the guide in actual combat and scrounging.

Vince had heard somewhere that the guides were written originally by some women in DC, in a small town called Megaton. But they were just rumours he had heard throughout the years from several scavengers and trade caravans.

Vincent plopped himself on the bed and continued getting the covers over himself, once satisfied with being under the covers he stared at the ceiling for minute, listening to the continuous hum of the auto turrets surrounding his pre war gas station. In a way over the years, that humming noise was a comfort knowing that whatever was out there to hurt himself or Ted was going to be put off or stopped by the turrets.

Turning to his side he switched off the lamp on his bedside and proceeded to fall asleep with his Dog snoring and that hum humming, he knew that life wasn't all that bad, but what he didn't know was it was going to change for the better

Or the Worse?

 **Thanks for reading you lovely people, there will probably be spelling mistakes and grammar errors.**

 **But I hope you enjoyed the chapter give me feedback back on what you think and I will get back to you.**

 **peace out Ed**


	2. GoodNeighbor

GoodNeighbor

Vincent; what was to say about him well apart from the fact he was a ghoul, not very much, but like with everything and everyone it all started somewhere.

Vincent and his family lived in a little town called Concord just shy from Another Small Hamlet Called Sanctuary Hills, Concord was a nice town and his parents including himself rather enjoyed living there.

I remember when they had announced on the news that nuclear war was imminent, that my parents actually went, got builders and built themselves there very own nuclear fallout shelter. Bearing in mind that his family weren't shy of a buck or two.

Vincent remembered helping them put all furnishings in there such as posters, a small radio, three beds, and shelving including many other things. They also stockpiled loads of preserved food and purified water and last but not least a hazmat suit for emergencies. The shelter also needed air purifiers so they fitted a solar powered generator to power them, other wise they would need batteries.

That fateful day like they had said on the news had come, his mum watching the Television at the time saw that nuclear detonation had happened already. And after hearing that the tv lost its signal causing static. Imminently after the television went down air raid sirens could be heard throughout Boston, in a rushed manner my parents grabbed personal belongings they had prepared before hand in cardboard boxes, as did I we all hurriedly ran out of the house, into the back garden where our personal shelter led.

Once safely inside they sealed the door, Vincent sat on one of the beds listening to anything that would happen, his mother turned on the radio and nothing happened it was just static, already just static; had the bombs already dropped and just like that it was over the planet had been destroyed by man made weapons and now his family was in a shelter not knowing what was to come.

"Come on Ted, you must be joking you taking longer than last time! Now it's ten years, il call you Teddy" Ted stared back at his owner and growled lightly "well you deserve it, Teddy!" Ted growled again this time with more vigour "alright, alright next time don't spend five decades calling on nature"

Vince was doing something different today not his usual day of foraging for food or useful items, but actually going to do some honest payed work for nearby settlements. Vince ideally did this every week but most of the time he did jobs for diamond city as they always had things they wanted doing. But as well as diamond city wanting work done, so did a small town by the name of GoodNeighbor.

Now GoodNeighbor was owned and created by the name of a man called Hancock. He created the town due to his brother not wanting ghouls in the town and yes this is diamond city; the only reason Vince did work for diamond was because he did what they wanted well, as well as not having residence there.

Vince had been really good friends with Hancock for a really long time, and today Vince would be going to GoodNeighbor to see if Hancock wanted help with anything in the town, due to the fact that Vincent hadn't been there in a while.

During his walk Vincent really did wish he had someone to talk to I mean don't get me wrong Ted is a great companion, but what he missed was the living taking connection with someone which you sadly just couldn't have with a dog.

But who would want to travel with him after all he was a Ghoul, with his inky soulless eyes, and his wrinkly complexion...he got himself down a bit and what good was that, the Ghoul was always one for thinking of the positives in situations, and everything else.

While Vincent was strolling though the open ruins which was once Boston he thought about what it was like before the war a lot better, but was it really that bad now? A lot had changed fair enough, but life still has its ups and its downs and there is one thing that hasn't changed since the bombs fell and that was no matter what you did, it didn't make a damned difference in the slightest.

Seeing the sign to GoodNeighbor in the distance Vince proceeded to make his way toward the small town, waking up to the iron door vince glanced down at Ted, looking up at his owner he whined quietly.

Opening the door into GoodNeighbor, Vince's saw a arms dealer on the right and at the left of entrance was town hall, resting his boot on the wall and what seems to be gronak the barbarian comic book. It was Hancock.

"Still reading those Han" vince chuckled lightly "yeah it's the only action I get anymore" he creased his lip upward and breathed a laugh Hancock then glanced at the person who had conversed with him.

"I know that voice, come on vince you can't hide from me behind that helmet" Han Chuckled "ah you got me Han" I chuckled back uncoupling my helmet from my head. Hancock embraced Vince in a manly manner "it's been to long Vincent, how have you been?" Hancock questioned "yeah not to bad myself; how have you been keeping Han?" Vincent returned the question.

"Yeah not been to bad actually, though like I said these 'nodding toward the comic' are the only action I get these days" laughing a tad louder then last time "yeah that's fair enough, you found issue No1 yet?" Vincent shuffled slightly "nope; wish I did though you?" Hancock wondered "nah I got rare ones but not that rare" Vince laughed.

"Well now the pleasantries are out of the way, what brings you to GoodNeighbor friend?" Hancock grinned slightly "well I actually came to see if you had any work Han" Vincent asked curious "well actually now you mention it I have got something for you, and you perfect person as I trust you a fair bit" Hancock said handing over four fusion cores "here you are, I need you to take these and give them to the folks down at vault 81"

"Vault 81? They trade with the outside?" Vince curious "yes they do believe it or not, we have been trading with them for some while; we get fresh food and they get what they need in return, they don't trade very often but when they do it's specific" Hancock explained "well that fair enough, I hate asking Hancock but what's the dent" vince cringed slightly hating to ask for payment, but necessary for his food and other goods. "That's cool Vince I will pay you lets say 200 caps?" Hancock said "yeah that's great Han, I will go as soon as I'm ready" vince put his thumb up in approval "great Vince, good luck and come back when you have done it and il pay you; cheers again buddy" Hancock took his comic book and himself into the town hall.

"Good ole Han" Vince chuckled to himself "right Ted, looks like another journey, you better not piss too much other wise I will..." vince didn't finish as he couldn't think of anything to say he just laughed, he knelt down and stroked Teds head "you know I love ya" Ted yipped back and licked Vince's hand in happiness.

The world wasn't as bad as it seemed, vince started strolling toward the third rail just so he could have a drink and rest. Sitting on a sofa in the third rail "much better, nothing like taking the weight off your feet"

 **Cheers for reading its not as long as my last one only because I don't get much time to write these, but most of my free time goes into writing. So I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and the story so far, also and ideas for the story feel free to give.**

 **Peace out Xeno**


	3. Vault 81

**Chapter 3**

 **Vault 81**

One month had passed while Vincent was in the nuclear shelter with his parents, and the food was running short they all smelt of body Oder and were looking ragged.

The fresh water was low and preserved food low as well Vincent had to do something looking at both his parents "I'm going to get more food and water" Vince announced, his mother and father both gasped "no your not Vincent!" His mother angrily said while glaring at him

"Well what do you suggest mom, were running out of food and water we can't just sit here and starve! So what I think is that I wear that hazmat suit and go and find food and water!" Vincent proclaimed "you can't do that Vincent you will die from the radiation I know the hazmat suit will shield you from some of the radiation but not all of it, you would eventually die" his father countered "yes but so will we if we just sit here, I'm going no argument" Vincent whipped back "well if you are take this" his dad looking through his belongings and gave Vincent a syringe "i took one at work it was experimental it stops you absorbing radiation; it sounds stupid but my department were given a end of the world syringe idea" his father worked in what used to be the CIT "thanks dad I'm sure it will come in handy" Vincent gave his mom and dad a hug and was about to make his departure "just be careful Vince we never found out what side affects that serum had, we love you son and good luck we will be waiting for you"

After vince had gone outside to see what the world had become bearing mind a lot worse than the present, when vince got food and water his parents were; not there they had gone, Vincent didn't even know why even to this day, when he came back they weren't there. He never thought that finale hug and wave was just that; finale, he just could not believe it.

Vincent can't really remember what happened after that obviously 200 years passed by, but not really sure how, it sounds stupid but he can't.

He can remember finding the gas station where he is now, a couple of days went by and he just cried sometimes about losing his parents. The one part of that 200 years he can remember though was that fucking serum.

"Well here goes nothin'" famous last words as Vincent preceded to inject himself with the 'end of the world syringe' his dad had given him. We all know what happened and like vince had said a mistake from the past.

Vincent had lived a life of solitude as everyone out in the wastes either hated what he was, weren't willing to talk or even look at him.

"Come on Ted were heading off" Vincent announced to his canine friend; Ted just came into Vince's life out of nowhere, just one day while vince was reading one of his books he heard scratching on his front door of his gas station.

Going to his door to see what was emitting the sound, he found a stray german Shepard just standing there looking up at Vincent while wagging his tail. So from that moment onwards Ted has followed Vincent ever since.

Opening the door to GoodNeighbor he motioned for Ted to follow him in which he responded by a quick yap and made his way through the iron door, closing it behind himself Vincent took a deep breath and made his way toward vault 81.

This was an interesting fare of events a vault that actually communicated with the surface as well as trade, Vincent roughly knew where it was when Hancock had given him that map, it was next to a lake full of fucking blood bugs and bloatflys.

Stepping through the used to streets of Boston, holding his hunting rifle in his hands and bandolier over his torso he looked down at his rifle and thought of the times before the constant killing and bloodshed.

The amount of paperwork and effort to have a firearm before the bombs fell, Vincent chuckled at the thought of how easy he was now to just have a firearm at all times, well it was necessary to have one at all times unless you wanted to die.

"Right I need to take the next left I think, gah I wish this map was easier to understand" Vincent muttered to himself, Ted glanced at Vince and barked Vincent glanced at Ted "well what do you say then go right instead of left" he laughed.

"Maybe I will just follow you instead " he laughed under his breath.

Waking around the left corner of the building he saw a couple of feral ghouls aiming his iron sights he fired, shattering the head of one and before the other one could react he lined up his irons again and pulled the trigger. Dropped like a bad habit. Vincent loaded two more 308. Rounds into the rifle and sealed the chamber.

"Poor souls" vince muttered, seeing the lake on the distance with a little shack on the border of it, "huh wasn't as far as I though" Ted yipped Quietly "yeah I know your Hungry but I will feed you later" Vincent sternly said with some humour behind it. Adjusting his Rucksack he made his way to the lake.

Making his way there having to deal with the blood bugs and sting wings Vincent looking into the small dilapidated house seeing nothing of no use, he made his way up the dirt mound to be greeted with some wooden shacks and a campfire with a big cave entrance to his right.

Vincent looking at his map nodding at it "yeah this must be the place" he motioned for Ted to follow him into the cave, walking just a little further he found himself to be presented with a control panel and a massive cog shaped door with 81 writing on it, in yellow writing. "Well I guess we can't just knock" Vince chuckled at his own joke as there was no one to witness it.

"Right; um how do I...ah here we go voice connection that's the one"

It rang very briefly then a voice rang through "hello who is this?" The male voice questioned "um hi my name is Vincent, I'm here on behalf of GoodNeighbor?".

Vince waited for a reply "ah right you are, you have four fusion cores for us, hold on let me open the door for you" he replied back "cheers" was all Vince replied back.

The massive Cog slowly opened with yellow warning light blaring around the area warning that the vault door was being opened, a bridge then extended outward for Vincent to walk into the vault on.

There were two vault tech security guards holding batons and just behind them which Vincent had guessed was the overseer as they called them. "Greetings traveler, you found our vault I see" Gwen McNamara said proudly "yeah it's pretty cool and to answer you question I have!" Vincent answered with a chuckle she also did a short breathed laugh as well.

"Well I'm taking a wild guess and saying that you have the fusion cores that Hancock had promised us?" She looked at Vincent with hope "yes I do here you are" he handed over four yellow cylindrical objects into her palms, "the vault has your gratitude, thank you Vincent" she gave him a quick smile.

"I will see to Hancock so..." before she could Finish her sentence, a vault dweller by the looks of it a doctor "overseer we urgently need your assistance, it is very important!" The doctor said worriedly and rapidly.

"Jacob please just call me Gwen, also I will come right away just give me a minute" she said to Jacob sternly, then turning her attention back to the traveller of the wastes "sorry about this Vince we get this sometimes, please make yourself at home we have a general store for anything you want to buy, as well as a canteen. So please feel free to walk around and enjoy our vault" she gave him another smile, turning around and following Jacob Forsythe; the vaults doctor.

"We have our eye on you wastelander, overseer what about his Dog?" The security man questioned Vincent's companion. Gwen turned around just before she turned the corner and replied back "I'm sure this traveler has chosen his friends wisely so his Dog can come through" with that she turned the corner and caught up with Jacob Forsythe.

"Right lets check the place out then" Vincent mutters to himself, "come on Ted" he waves at Ted.

Vincent walked into the vaults elevator and made his way down to the main floor of the vault, stepping out of the elevator he made his way toward the general store. "Hello sir how can I help you Today?" The attractive women said behind the counter vince marvelled all the items that hadn't been affected by the radiation and weather exposure like abraxo cleaner and tin cans that weren't rusted. "Uh yes that would be great; have you got any 308. Rounds?" Vince questing the young women "yes we have sir I'm afraid we only have 50" the dweller replied "great il take them" vince quipped back, paying the women as well as thanking her and walked out of the shop Vincent made his way down the stairs toward the canteen to get some food, he hadn't eaten all day 'bark' and by the sounds of it neither had Ted.

Maria Somerset was the old lady that served people behind the counter "hello dear what are you craving?" Maria happily said to Vincent "um...the carrot stew looks good I have to say!" Vince said astonished that the food here smelt as good as it looked, 'bark' "oh yeah could I have two of portions" vince chuckled at Ted "sure thing hun' coming right up" she gave vince a quick smile and got to it.

Then Vincent remembered something, he still had helmet on and he didn't want people freaking out because they had let a Ghoul into the vault "excuse me sorry could I possibly take one of stews to go" Vincent politely said "yes of course hun' il put it a flask for you" Maria said happily she handed Vincent the flask which he took and put Into his rucksack, Maria handed him the other stew he took it and sat down at one of the benches they had lined up in the dining hall.

Vincent placed the carrot stew down for Ted which he gratefully lapped up; Vincent grinned at his canine friend and wished he could have his, but knew he couldn't for unrest in the vault.

Just as Ted finished his Food happily staring at his owner and did a quick little yap, Vincent saw Gwen McNamara walking toward him picking Teds bowl he gave it back to Maria and thanked her for food. Just as Vincent turned around Gwen was right there having a worried expression written on her face "vince I know we have just met, but we need your help I don't know if you know, but this vault was used to find a cure for every known disease and viruses to mankind, so they did testing on mole rats and it turns out that one of our inhabitants have been infected with whatever they tested on the mole rat; so I know this is a huge ask but we need you to go to a secret part of the vault and see if there is a cure and as none of as know how to use a gun properly we know that by the looks of it, you can handle yourself" she said fairly desperately.

All Vincent did was nod in agreement while smiling "oh that you vince we won't forget this!" Gwen said happy that vince agreed to help, making there way toward the secret door that covered up the other part of the vault.

"Here we are vince the the real reason why this vault had purpose" she looked gloomy "don't worry I will hopefully find the cure just you wait!" Vincent said with hope in his vocal cords, "thank you Vincent" was all she said before going up the steps to lead out of the generator room. "Right well here goes nothing, come on Ted" he said walking through the door.

Stepping through the door he noticed that this part of the vault hadn't been entered in a long long time, most of the structure had collapsed and near enough all the items and furniture had been soiled due to no one looking after it all, after taking some atoms and blood packs from a first aid kit Vincent made his way through the room and into another. Which was even more destroyed then the last, as this one was filled with soil; as soon as Vincent saw this he knew the mole rats were here.

Getting his hunting rifle ready

He made sure it was fully loaded Vincent was pleased that he had fitted a bayonet to his rifle a handy tool for mole rats or anything that used melee for attacking, then speaking of the devil, one sprung up from the soil Vincent ran at it and stabbed it right through the neck killing it instantly, as soon as that one died another sprung up behind; trying to dislodge his bayonet from the critters throat, Ted launched at the one behind his owner and sunk his teeth into the rats face blinding the poor creature Vincent spun around with some guts hanging on the end of the bayonet, he shot the mole rat at point blank blowing part of it face and brain matter along the wall.

Another sprung up "oh you want some to do yah!" He shouted at it all the creature did was make a loud snarl at him and ran; Vincent aimed his rifle this time at the legs of the rat, pulling he trigger he tore through the ligaments in the mole rats front legs making the poor soul stumble and fall in a pathetic heap on the ground. Raising the bayonet once more he lunged through the lung of the mutated rat killing it instantly.

There was something strange about these mole rats I mean they were big for a genetic mutation, but this was bloody ridicules these rats were half the size of a mirelurk and they were big anyway, Vincent thought to himself, it must have been the experiments That either vault tech had done or the scientists that were conducting the experiments at the vault, which was the most likely answer; as Gwen did say that the main use of vault 81 was to find a cure to every disease and virus manmade or not.

Vincent making his way to another room that by the looks of it had used to be the holding cells of the mole rats he had just killed, another mole rat popped up from the ground like the others, likely the last one Vincent hoped he lined up his iron sights with the targets head and Just as he was going to pull the trigger once more, the mole rat scurried off down the hole it came from.

The one thing Vincent had noticed though was all the viewing windows as he walked around the abandoned facility, all marked at the top of the window frame what area they were monitoring, Vincent guessed they were there that If they had ever tested the viruses or diseases on the inhabitants of the vault; they could monitor how the dwellers would react. Which sounded god damn awful but it was the only logical explanation to why they would have viewing windows.

Walking even further into what seemed as hell itself, Vincent was presented with three storage lockers with candles all around them and vases with flowers in them at the front. Also what Seemed to be three lab coats on each corresponding locker.

Vincent just stared at what seemed to be three graves; which Someone had thoughtfully made for the what seemed to be the scientists who were making the cure. Making the cross symbol on his head and chest, giving his respects to the men that died down here not through choice but through vault techs fucked up idea.

Waking just to his left he noticed a viewing window with a door next to it, "Bonjour...hello is anyone there" a French female voice came from the window, Vincent got his attention stolen from the makeshift graves, walking into the view of the window

Seeing a white miss nanny unit hovering just the other side of the glass Vincent then replied back

"Ah hello to you too"

 **Cheers for reading leave a comment on what you think and catch you in the next one!**

 **Xenospecialist Peace out**


	4. Curie

**Chapter 4**

 **Curie**

"Uh hi" vince gave a small wave at the miss nanny unit hovering just the other side of the glass. "Bonjour' monsieur' are you on behalf of vault tech" the unit happily said, "um no sorry to say but...sorry but I never caught your name that's if you have one?" "Oh oui Monsieur' my name is Curie" she replied back "what is yours?" She quipped back "my name is Vincent nice to meet you Curie" Vincent said to her while smiling.

"Nice to meet you too Vincent, are you with vault tech?, to allow me leave my position" she said in almost a sing song voice "um I'm not gonna lie to you Curie but I'm not...the thing is vault tech have long gone there not coming back" he said to her; there was a moment of silence before she said quietly seeming sad "I have been here for over 80 years monsieur' I thought they would come back, I appreciate your honesty, I have completed my objective of finding a cure, but I'm afraid there is only one dose; let me open the door Monsieur'" she hovered over by the door and opened it, "here you are Monsieur' use it wisely" just as she said that and gave him the syringe "Thank you Curie there is someone..." Vincent lost concentration and noticed on her desk behind her a blue figure holding a Syringe Vincent mind then kicked into kid mode.

"Oh my GOD! Is that a bobble head like...oh man I have never seen one in real life! They were only a promotional item from vault tech!"

Vincent giddily said, Curie giggled "yes Monsieur that is; its the medicine variant I do believe, it was a gift from one of the scientists that I worked with, sadly they all have passed away now" sounding slightly down "yeah I saw the lovely memorials you did for them, I'm sorry for your loss Curie" Vincent went from giddy kid to serious pretty quickly "Thank you Vincent, that means a lot" she sounded happier from the comment that Vince had just given her.

"Well anyways...lets not get ourselves depressed from the situation, cool bobblehead though you should collect all of them, you should take it with you as a reminder that you actually made a cure for every known disease and virus; now that's pretty awesome!" Vince chuckled and she gave a light laugh as well "I guess it is, thank you monsieur" she picked up the bobble head with her claw "could you carry this for me Monsieur'?" She politely asked "yeah sure thing" she handed over the bobblehead and Vincent attached it to the back of his rucksack on a Velcro strap, so it's on show and it won't get damaged from the other items in his bag.

"Thank you Vincent" she chirped "just call me Vince; or Monsieur' up to you?" He nudged her metal ball like frame, chuckling lightly "Oui Monsieur" she chuckled as well. "Do you mind if I take a couple of these Curie?" Pointing to some stimpacks on a metal table "Oui Vince you can take all of them as I won't need them" "cheers!" Was all vince said and grabbed the five there and attached them to his belt for easy use in combat.

Ted walked in the lab as he was just laying just outside of the door waiting for his owner, but he came in to see the fuss for himself. "Ah Curie this is my loyal pal Ted, Ted this is Curie" he waved his hand over at curie Ted made a small yap of acknowledgment Curie made a small giggle "nice to meet you too Ted" she patted his head with her claw. He yapped again and licked her claw regretting doing so from the cold metal contact with his tongue.

"Right now we are all familiar with each other let's get out of here" Vince declared, "there is an elevator here Monsieur' but there is no power to it" Curie prompted "well there must be a system terminal or a terminal that I can re establish power to it?" Vince thought "there is one over there Vincent but I could not use it" she pointed out the terminal "ah cheers Curie" he said walking over the terminal "my pleasure Monsieur'".

Sitting down at the terminal, curie over his shoulder just watching, booting up the terminal it came on with the passwords to access it all. Opening his bag he pulled out a holotape and Inserted it into the slot on the robco terminal; "what is that for Vince?" Curie wondered what is was for, "just wait and see" was all Vince said.

The holotape had loaded a hacking bios, the screen flared up with loads of words and symbols "right now let the fun begin" he clicked on one, no letters right so don't go for one with those letters in, this wasn't easy as the words were long, he clicked on another one 'Accepted' "wow...luck strikes again!" Vincent cheered, he removed the holotape and had a look at the settings on the now unlocked terminal; "dum...dum...ah here we go power settings!" Vincent cheerfully said, he then saw restore power to elevator "just what the doctor ordered" he clicked on the option and he heard the nearby lift power up with a slight hum. "Well done Monsieur' very impressive I must say" she said quite impressed with how vince hacked that terminal with ease.

"Right Ted and Curie lets go" Vincent making his way out of the laboratory they all headed to the elevator, once all were crammed in the lift they were all silent; they really needed elevator music Vincent chuckled to himself at the thought. The lift chimed a tone to say that they were at the end of there lift journey.

The doors opened and allowed the two to step out and one to hover, they were by the entrance of the vault "I can't believe it; here this whole time and no one knew" Vincent exclaimed, "let's get this cure to the person who needs it pronto!, you two wait here I will be back" Ted yipped quietly "Oui monsieur'" she chirped.

Vincent marched around the corner to the next elevator leading down the other part of the vault, stepping inside the lift he pressed the button to go the main floor, Vincent couldn't wait to take his helmet of at home getting irritated haveing it on his head as long as this. Stopping at the main floor he proceeded to make his way to Jacobs clinic.

Speeding around the corner he made it to the entrance of the clinic

Gwen McNamara was there as well as Bobby De Luca and Jacob himself, with a small boy laying on a bed in the corner of the clinic. "I found the cure Jacob...but I'm afraid there is only one dose" he worriedly said "well let's hope this works; thanks again. Vincent" Jacob said seriously due to the situation, Gwen turned around and gave vince a smile "thank you Vincent you don't know how much this means to us and myself" she cheerfully said "we haven't got much, but we have got this for you...a small price to say thank you for helping us in our times of darkness" she motioned behind her at a dark olive case with read '81' stamped at the front; the case looked familiar Vincent thought to himself, then as he got closer he saw 'pip-boy' written at the top...Vincent's eyes bugged out of his head when he saw what they were gifting to him, it was a brand new pip-boy.

"No way thank you!, can I put it on?" Vincent sounded like a kid once more "yes of course you can Vincent" Gwen laughed "Awesome!" Vince exclaimed, he opened the latches on the crate; and titled the lid backwards and the pop-boy in its shining glory was sitting face forward in memory foam.

"Aw man I always wanted one of these but they were so expensive, there was no point even dreaming" Vincent remembered before the war, he handled the pip-boy with care and opened the wrist latch on the device and proceeded to place in on his arm, making sure to have his back facing Gwen as he didn't want her to see his arm skin, once fitted to his arm "nice right...um ah" finding the on switch, the screen flared up with loads of code, then vault boy appeared giving a thumbs up. It then calibrated, suddenly he felt a prick of pain on his arm Vincent yelped slightly "Ah I forgot to say vince as it is a vault variant of the normal pip boy; it monitors your vitals from blood pressure, but don't worry when you take it of it will remove the needle from your arm, it may seem a nuisance but it's helpful"

Vincent winced slightly at the feeling of having something so attached to his arm. The pip-boy gave him things he can do "thank you so much Gwen it's an awesome device" Vincent giddily said "yes there good, couldn't live without mine; hope you enjoy it Vincent, I'm guessing you will be leaving, we have made a room for you here so please feel free to use it" Gwen replied "thank you Gwen it's been a real pleasure to help out your vault, Vincent happily said "I'm going to go now Gwen but thanks again" and with that he left wanting to get back to GoodNeighbor to get paid and go home.

Waking out of the clinic, Vincent made his way back up the stairs to the elevator to the entrance of the vault, "awesome it has radio as well" he cheerfully said as he was messing around with the tuning nob on with his new toy; stepping inside the elevator he pressed the corresponding button to go the the entrance floor.

'Ding' "well this is my stop" vince muttered as he steeped out of the lift, he made his way down the corridor and turned the next corner to see Ted and Curie just chilling by the entrance "ah Monsieur your back" she chirped; 'rough' Ted yapped "I'm indeed back" Vince put his thumb up.

"I see you have acquired a pip-boy Vincent" she questioned in her French tongue "yeah and it's really cool they gave me one as a gift...'the best in personal computing'" vince laughed as he remembered the advert before the war as he mocked. "Right...to GoodNeighbor" Vincent stated picking up his bag and pulled the straps on his shoulders, placing it on his back.

Vince started waking on the gangway to exit the vault. Vincent then turned around "are you two coming, or am I going to have to go home empty handed" Vincent chuckled 'bark' Ted trotted over by Vincent "one more" he motioned curie "you want me to come with you Monsieur'?" She asked shyly "you don't have to curie me and Ted just carry on; don't we Teddy" Vincent purposefully said 'growl' Ted was annoyed by the name "alright alright he patted Teds head" laughing doing so.

"I would like that very much Monsieur" she chirped "right let's go" he chuckled, fiddling with the knob on the pip boy he moved the marker toward GoodNeighbor and confirmed the destination. "Right curie were going to GoodNeighbor for me to get payed and then heading back home is that fine with you?" He asked "yes Vincent that is great".

Making there way out of the vault he looked at his friends lucky to have people in his life that's wanted to know him.

 **If there are any mistakes in the story punctuation wise I will correct this, but other than that have a nice day**

 **peace out**


End file.
